mtveyecandyfandomcom-20200213-history
A4U
A4U is the tenth and finale episode of Season 1 and the tenth episode of the series overall. Plot Recap A man tells a boy he will find a beautiful, perfect girl someday and won't make the same mistake he, the man, did. He tells the boy he'll be okay and to sit tight, because someone will be there soon, and not to go into the next room. The man kisses the boy's head, then leaves. A gunshot sounds off, and the boy stands and starts walking down the hall, stopping when he reaches the kitchen to find a woman and the man dead. On the boat, Jake continues driving, and Lindy tries to reach Sophia via her cell phone. Lindy uses her app to locate Tessa, only to find the location is nearby. The tracker leads her to a black bag before her, wherein she finds Tessa's phone. Tommy enters Apartment 2B with Connor in search of Lindy and Sophia. They find blood on the kitchen door and the floor. Tommy passes the bathroom door containing a hole in it, then enters Lindy's room and finds a deceased Tessa positioned at Lindy's desk. Jake and Lindy arrive at Hart Island; Lindy hurries to hide Tessa's phone in her jacket before joining Jake on the dock. Tommy investigates the scene with Connor, who realizes Jake has Sophia. Tommy tells Connor to call Sophia, and a phone rings. Connor notices the sound is coming from where Tessa is, and Tommy finds the phone in Tessa's head. He has Connor get him a towel, then carefully removes the phone. A message on the phone reads, "FOLLOW US AND THEY DIE. CALL THE POLICE AND THEY DIE." Jake and Lindy find the graveyard on Hart Island. Jake hands Lindy a shovel and grabs one for himself. At the apartment, George freaks out over Tessa's death. Connor relays to him what is happening and why Tommy is the only cop they can get involved. George starts having a panic attack, and Connor slaps him. Tommy receives a phone call and learns the police know Jake is the killer. Lindy looks for the appropriately numbered headstone for her sister's coffin, and Jake comforts her. Jake finds the correct plot, and Lindy realizes someone was already there. She asks him what is going on, and he says they should start digging. Hesitantly, Lindy joins him. Connor and Tommy can't find Tessa's phone; George says it's off the grid. Tommy explains to them that Jake has to have a bug or someone inside the Cyber Crimes Unit working for him, so they can't let the police know about Lindy or Sophia. Then, he tells Connor to be the best journalist he can to find out who Jake Bolin really is, and he tells George to hack the city—and that he will give George access to what everything he needs. Lindy asks Jake if he's ever met Tessa, and he says he hasn't. She explains that Sophia told her Tessa was seeing her Flirtual matches, then asks Jake if he was seeing her, but he doesn't understand what she's doing. Lindy says she found Tessa's phone in his bag. Jake asks Lindy what she's doing, ruining his special gift to her, and says that his gift will fix this and make things right as he squats down and continues his work in the dirt. As he has a meltdown, Lindy realizes Jake is the killer, and he greets, "Hello, Eye Candy." Lindy says he killed Ben, and Jake replies that he's killed a lot of people for her. Lindy shakes her head, and Jake asks her if she wants to open her sister's grave to see what's inside. She tells him to open it. Jake opens the coffin; there is a tablet inside. He explains that there wasn't much left inside and that the girl who was buried there was not Sara, and he knows because on the tablet is a video that will explain exactly what happened to her. Jake yells at Lindy to pick it up. Lindy steps into the grave and leans to pick up the tablet, but then knocks Jake down with the shovel; she quickly reaches down to pick up the tablet, and Jake jumps into the coffin before Lindy can escape. He attacks her and chokes her until she passes out. Lindy awakens on a bed in a bedroom with a window. Tommy enters the Cyber Crimes Unit with a backpack in tow. Detective Yeager interrupts Tommy's attempt to remove a case from the building. Tommy beats him up, then leaves with the case. He calls George to tell him he's in and that he'll be right there. Connor and George enter IRL to perform the hacking. Lindy removes a wire from the bed and uses it as a key to unlock the door. Tommy arrives at IRL with the case. Connor relays to Tommy what they've found. Lindy walks into the hall of the abandoned asylum and tries to open the exit doors. She hears music and walks upstairs to follow it. George examines Jake's cell phone network activity. Tommy realizes Jake has taken Lindy to the place where his parents met. Tommy has George stay at IRL to be their eyes and ears whilst he and Connor go to the island. Since the island lacks cell service, George gives Tommy his satellite phone. Lindy walks into a room to find mannequins dressed and positioned on furniture; there is maggots in the food. Behind her, Jake shuts the door and asks her what took so long. As he holds a knife, he demands for her to sit down. When she sits, Jake tells her the story about how his parents met and fell in love. Lindy asks him why he did this to her, and he says he spent his life looking for the right one, because so many people lied to him and disappointed him—and then he found Lindy, an end to his search. Lindy asks him what kind of end. Jake tells her she's perfect, but Lindy disagrees. George discovers Jake has set up his own network on Hart Island, with one of the fiercest firewalls George has ever seen—and he can't break it. Tommy and Jake arrive at the dock; Tommy explains that there are 130 acres on the island, and Lindy and Jake could be anywhere, so he needs George to find a location somehow. Connor explains that Sophia was worried about Tessa, so she had Lindy install malware onto Tessa's phone so they could track her. Tommy tells George to try to hack into the network to track Tessa's phone to find a location—and that George can use the case. George opens the case. Jake disagrees with Lindy and explains that he can fix her, unlike the others. He turns on the television to a video of Sophia tied up in a van, and presents it as his gift, to allow Lindy to relive that moment she couldn't save Sara, as she can save Sophia. Exhaust enters the vehicle, and a smiling Jake encourages Lindy to go save Sophia and herself. Lindy runs out of the asylum and finds half of the Hamburger Hound sign, then rushes to help Sophia. She breaks a window with a rock and helps Sophia out. As Lindy unties Sophia, Sophia tells her Jake killed Tessa; Lindy says they need to get off the island. Jake approaches a nearby framed wall mirror and kisses his reflection, then punches it with his fist. Meanwhile, Sophia and Lindy run away from the asylum and to the dock to find the boat gone. Tommy and Connor head for Hart Island in a boat. Detective Yeager finds George in IRL, because he activated the machine in the case, and George explains that they couldn't get the police involved without risking the girls' lives. They fight for a moment about the machine, then get to work. Lindy tells Sophia they need to get a message out somehow. She pulls out Tessa's phone, but she can't call anyone because there is no service. The phone picks up on a private network. Yeager has found a vulnerability on a remote management system that appears to be randomly opening and closing. He sends George the codes, which George uses to update the firmware, thus allowing them into the network. Sophia wants Lindy to send a message from outside, but Lindy can't, because she needs to be on Jake's computer. They head into the asylum, through some dark tunnels. Lindy finds power and antenna cables along one tunnel on the floor. George spots Tessa's phone's location, and he calls Tommy to let him know where Jake and the girls are located. From following the wires, Lindy and Sophia find a monitor on a desk next to a lamp, presuming it's where he's been doing everything. Sophia observes aloud that there is no keyboard, and Lindy's face is then scanned and completed. The computer greets her as "Lindy", then asks her what she'd like to know. Surveillance footage of Lindy begins playing on the computer, with a voice sounding off among the videos. Lindy tells it to play the first entry. The first entry plays and regards Jake's mother, revealing that it was Jake who "ended her pain" and caused her to overdose, thus making his mother his first victim. Next, Lindy asks the computer to show her entries for her sister. She inserts a USB drive and starts the process. Sophia says they need to go, and Jake grabs her from behind. He tells Lindy she shouldn't be here, then stabs Sophia with his knife. Lindy runs over to Sophia, then Jake grabs her from behind and tells her no one should be there. Jake kisses Lindy's forehead, then turns her around and lays her on her back, next to Sophia. He kisses Lindy as she cries, holding the bloody knife nearby, and announces that her friends are on the island; he tells her if she goes with him now, then maybe they gave save Sophia. Connor and Tommy reach the tunnels; Tommy says he'll go around back. Connor finds Sophia lying on her back and bleeding from her mouth. Jake walks Lindy upstairs outside. Tommy withdraws his gun and aims it at Jake, who turns and aims a gun at Tommy whilst holding Lindy hostage. Lindy tries to convince Tommy to just save Sophia, saying it's the only way she can forgive him for what he did. She says she loves Jake and tells Tommy to go. Jake yells at Tommy to leave. Tommy tells her he'll never stop looking for her, and she says she knows. Tommy leaves alone, and Jake leaves with Lindy. 12 hours later At the Cyber Crimes Unit, Yeager explains that all traces of Lindy and Jake Bolin have been wiped from the Internet, as if they never existed, and there are no hits on facial recognition. Tommy storms off into Catherine Shaw's office and pushes everything off the desk. He answers a phone call from George, who needs Tommy's help. Jake presents a present to Lindy at a train station. In it is a tablet containing everything he's found out about Sara. Lindy asks Jake where they're going, and he says, "To find her," and shrugs. Lindy looks at the ticket and observes that it's going to her hometown, and Jake says they better get going, because the train is boarding. He promises her it's going to be perfect and walks closely with her. Lindy and Jake step onto the stairs, and Lindy glances up to see George on the upper floor, then nods. George opens his laptop and begins working. Jake wraps his arm around Lindy. George sends a mass SMS message about the Flirtual Killer to everyone in the building, but Lindy and Jake, thus causing everyone to notice and look at Jake and Lindy, then closes his laptop. Jake asks Lindy what she did, and she says that everyone knows who he is, so there's nowhere for him to go or run. Two men approach him, and Jake pulls out a gun and threatens everyone to get back and down. The NYPD approches him, and Jake learns Lindy removed his bullets. After she drops them on the floor, Jake runs away. Tommy runs into him, kicks his gun away, and throws punches at Jake until Jake is on his knees on the tile floor. Jake starts laughing, and Tommy knees his chin, causing him to fall. Lindy walks upstairs and smiles back at Tommy, then at George. A passed out Jake is arrested. Tommy enters the interrogation room wherein Jake sits. Jake teases Tommy for not knowing where Lindy is and that it looks like she set them both up, but Tommy argues that it looks like she set Jake up. Jake continues to taunt Tommy about how he got intimate with Lindy. Tommy asks who bought Reiss' murder, but Jake doesn't give a name. He asks Jake where Lindy went, and Jake says he wants to talk to his lawyer now. Tommy leaves, slamming the door behind him. At the hospital, Lindy visits with Sophia. Connor walks into Sophia's hospital room and says, "Now, where was I?" and talks to her about traveling. At work, Tommy receives an instant message from "Eye Candy". Lindy thanks him for saving Sophia and explpains that she has a lead on her sister. Tommy wants to help her, but she says she can't put any more people's lives at risk, will be okay and has to do this alone. Tommy apologizes, and Lindy ends the chat. Law enforcement leads Jake out of the interrogation room and passes Jake. Lindy aboards a bus called "ODYSSEY". On the tablet, Lindy watches a Proctor Park surveillance video recorded the night Sara was abducted, consisting of Sara exiting the van in which he was pulled into. Sara waits in the street, and a car approaches; her boyfriend exits the car and kisses her. The video zooms in on Sara and her boyfriend; Lindy quickly plugins in her earphones, then filters the audio. Sara tells him, "At least now they'll be safe—Lindy will be safe," then gets into the car. Cast Quotes Trivia *Sophia and Lindy's apartment number is 2B. *Jake did his undergraduate in Australia, majoring in Computer Science, with a focus on Artificial Intelligence. The papers he wrote give the impression that he is a smart individual that could have pulled everything off. Whilst he was studying, there were four unsolved murders in the town surrounding Sydney, which match the Flirtual Killer's MO. *"Bolin" is the last name of the aunt who raised him after his parents died. There are no US birth certificates with his name, which means he probably deleted the record. Bolin is also his mother's maiden name. (Clara Bolin (987-65-4320) *Jake's father's name is Leo Langley (987-65-4324). Both of Jake's parents were US citizens. *Jake's father was imprisoned at Rikers Island for violent assault. *Jake's mother died of a drug overdose—not a car accident. She was court-ordered to receive treatment at Mercy Shores Women's Recovery Center, located on Hart Island. *The maggots in the food were real. *Jake's parents met and had an affair on Hart Island. When Leo was released, he broke Clara out of the asylum. However, Clara overdosed on drugs, and Leo grew angry that she'd broken her promise and ruined herself and everything. From afar, Jake watched, then killed her. As a result, Leo killed Clara, then killed himself, because he thought she died from a drug overdose. *Leo was going to leave Clara. Media Photos Soundtrack Video Eye Candy 1x10 Promo "A4U" Season 1 Episode 10 Spoilers *Lindy and Tommy's friendship will not yet be resolved in this episode.Andy Swift. "Eye Candy's Victoria Justice on Tommy and Lindy's Future, Killer Finale Reveal". TVLine. *We will get some resolution in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1